Legacies
by energetically.chary
Summary: Before they became heroes in their own right, they were a team, the Young Justice. And this was their lives, their stories, their own legacy. A collection of one-shots and drabbles. T to be safe.
1. Replacement

**Legacies: **A Young Justice one-shot/drabble collection

_Repalcement_  
>She doesn't doubt but…she <em>doubts<em>.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>400**  
>Pairings: <strong>None**  
><strong>**Rating: **K+  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Possible spoilers for "Insecurity"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Young Justice", the TV show on Cartoon Network, in any way, shape or form. I do this solely for my own entertainment. 'Sides, if I was the creator of the show, I would have done it on "New Earth", not Earth-16. Props if you understand.

* * *

><p>It's quiet in the room and she needs it that way right now. Her eyes are narrowed, partly in concentration and partly in annoyance as she focuses on the target she's aiming at. The line to her bow is taut, her practice arrow fitted snugly and ready to fly. She takes a deep breath and lets it go, watching it with some sort of burning need.<p>

'_Thwack_!'

Artemis allows herself a small victory smile as the arrow wedges itself firmly into the center of the target. The smile fades rapidly when she recalls the shot she could not make because she chose not to, because she doubted herself. The shot that Red Arrow made with no hesitation whatsoever. The shot her re-

_No_. Artemis' eyes flash in anger and she shoots off three more arrows, each one lodging itself into a target with a satisfying 'thwack'. She is not a replacement, _never_ a replacement. She has been on this team far longer than Red Arrow and she has proven herself more than enough times to be a capable and trustworthy member of the team.

But that stops her.

She walks slowly to retrieve her arrows, the bow at her side suddenly too heavy and the room in the cave too small. Each step itself is a burden to walk but she trudges on. She has to.

Why should she have to prove herself to them? Wasn't the word of two Leaguers enough? The team accepted Red Arrow without question and without doubts, but _she_ had to prove herself? Where's the justice in that?

With more force than necessary, she goes down the line, yanking out each arrow, gripping each shaft tighter than she should have. Part of her understands why Arrow is so easily accepted: he's been part of the core group of the team, part of the original four who helped found their team now and her? She's a _charity case _as her mother had so accidentally revealed to her.

Her shoulders slump and she looks at the arrows in her hand. Red Arrow is _not_ replacing her. No one said that a team couldn't have two archers. There's two Green Lanterns on earth, right?

But in her mind, she wonders: if they accept him so easily, could they kick her out just as easily?

Artemis is not being replaced…but maybe she's just been a substitute this whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

.chary


	2. Flying

**Legacies: **A Young Justice one-shot/drabble collection

_Flying_  
>It's always been a part of him and will always be a part of him.<br>**Word Count: **825  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Notes: <strong>I'm assuming that Richard's origins are the same in the comic book...  
>the motto at the bottom is the actual Grayson motto. I'm sure there's an older comic that has it, but I have it referenced from "Deadman and the Flying Graysons", not sure which volume though.<p>

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one~

* * *

><p>When he was younger, he used to just watch his parents practice, watch them in their flawless form as they trusted each other with their lives to catch them. He counted down the days until he could join them, for the day he could be a part of that show. Dick already trusted them with his life; they were his parents, his family- there was no reason not to. All he really wanted was to be a part of their show, "the Flying Graysons."<p>

He remembered the first practice he had with them. Dad had been teaching him how to properly tuck flip and a bunch of other crazy things before he brought him up to the trapeze. It had been nervewracking at first, the dizzying height and the nervousness churning in his stomach. Some of the other acts, the others who practiced within the tent had stopped to watch one of the youngest of the troupe practice for the first time.

"It's okay, Dick. Just trust Mom, okay? We'll catch you." Dad whispered in his ear, as he handed his son the handle.

Dick nodded, not really registering what his dad was saying but he gripped the bar tightly and watched his mom from across the way, her smile all support and encouragement. He can't remember if he smiled back. But he took the leap. And he missed her hand.

He remembered that he screamed in fear. The feeling of falling was frightening the first time. Even if the safety net caught him, it still shocked him to fall. But his parents and the rest of his surrogate family were around him, comforting him. It would have been a miracle if he had achieved it on the first try, most of them were saying. Dick just remembers his parents cradling him in their arms, whispering apologies of failing to catch him.

But he still trusted them. Because he gave it thought for a few days and he realized: he liked the feeling of trying to fly. The fall was out of his mind; he can remember the adrenaline rush from it. What Dick remembers though: that was when he wanted to be just like his parents and he would be like them, no matter what.

So he practiced harder while on the ground. Made sure he knew every move he would have to make before he tried again. He knew his parents were worried about him; of course they would be, but they were encouraging, never told him to try something else. Having their son as part of their act was maybe just as important to them as it was to Dick.

When he was on the top again, his body remembered. The shock of falling, the fear it had first injected into him. But he forced his mind to shut that down. He'd practiced, had made sure he knew his moves. He gripped the bar tightly, once, twice and took a deep breath, his dad right behind him, whispering small encouragements in his ear.

"I'm ready." Dick said and he moved forward off the platform….and _flew_. There was no other way to describe it. The weightlessness when he let go of the handle and the small moment where he was just in the air, with nothing. The europhic feeling came back when his mom's hands caught his and the smile she had, beaming and pure joy.

He was a Flying Grayson.

Xxx

He became afraid of flying for a while, after….after the accident. His parents were always dangerous and high risking people; that was why they didn't perform with safety nets. They were up during practice, but never during the real deal. Sometimes, at night, he wondered: _what if…._

Dick didn't want to fly for a while; it reminded him too much of his parents, a wound he wasn't ready to revisit yet. He was only nine, after all, and the pain of losing his parents and his circus was a bit too great.

But that's when Bruce came in.

He taught Dick how to love flying again. And not just as Richard Grayson, but as Robin. It was his way of honoring his parents with that name, a way of him to pick himself up and keep their art alive. _Robin_. His mom's nickname for him.

When he goes on patrol with Batman, when he uses his grappling hook, he can remember briefly the period of time he flew with his parents. If he closes his eyes, he can remember the cheer of the crowd, the feeling of completion, and the smiles and the proud look on his parents faces. If he close his eyes, he can remember briefly the family he once had.

And then he'll remember the family he has now and he will remember: he will never forget how it feels to fly.

_How do we swing? With grace. How do we fly? Like birds. How do we land? Together.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>**?**

.chary


	3. Temptation

**Legacies: **A Young Justice one-shot/drabble collection

_Temptation_  
>He knows he is strong enough, but sometimes, knowing is not enough.<br>**Word Count: **1,024  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Notes: <strong>There is one use of the 'f' word here.  
>Also, the three may be slightly OOC, but given the circumstances, I hope it is acceptable. A quick background for this: I'm using Roy's backstory-ish from the comics, although he doesn't get into drugs until...after his break up with Donna, I think. However, I really wanted to touch upon this here and I don't know why. It ended a lot more...unexpectedly than I had planned. I think that's all I wanted to say.<p>

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

* * *

><p>The first time he almost gave in was after he was supposed to part of the League, the day he graduated, the day he was to be considered Green Arrow's partner, <em>not <em>sidekick. He had come back to his apartment and broken almost everything that could be thrown and shattered and just made into pieces that would make it impossible to fix. And all that was done in a fit of his rage.

The needle and the liquid sat calmly on his coffee table, offering him a chance to let go of that anger and just feel pure bliss. At least, that was what Roy's friend had said when he'd given it to the archer.

He had left to go on patrol on his own for the first time that night, if only to wash away the pain, the hurt and to stay away from that temptation.

It was harder the second time.

The second time was after the Roquette incident. Not that he'd tell this to anyone, but Roy was going to say yes if they had asked him to be on that mission with them. He'd been more than willing to. Until he had seen _Artemis_. The sting of being replaced so _easily_ and so quickly by an amateur was absolutely nothing compared to his silent rage. Not part of him wanted to associate himself with Ollie or the 'Young Justice' after that.

He's been on his bed, just staring at nothing, his homework strewn around him when he remembered it. He'd tucked it away in some obscure corner of his room, but it was calling to him, so, so loudly. The call was just so freaking intense that he wondered how it hadn't burned a hole in his door yet. And Roy knew that he was a lot close to breaking this time.

But somehow, and he still has no idea how, he managed. And he researched Artemis' background to distract himself. Because if he didn't do something to occupy himself, then that voice in the back of his head, beckoning him, he knew it would win.

And he was sure that the prize wasn't as good as his friend said it was.

Right now, well, they say third time's the charm, and Roy is still wondering if it's good or bad for him. Because that needle is so damn close to his skin and his heart's beating so fast in anticipation, and his mind is still thinking, _how the fuck is this supposed to be right _and _am I really doing the right thing?_ He can't even remember why the hell he decided to pull out the drugs anyway, but all he knows is that he's so damn close to piercing his skin-

And suddenly the needle is gone and he's been knocked back out of his chair and there's a pair of angry blue eyes glaring at him joined later by a pair of green eyes that are just as angry. Part of Roy is relieved that they stopped him but another part of him is…..angered and he can't explain why and it scares him deep down because this is _Dick and Wally_. These are his two best friends and he has never seen them as mad as he has now and _what was he about to do?_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ROY?" Of course it's Wally in his face first; he's always been the more emotional one out of the three of them. And his temper is just as bad as Roy's and they know it, but that doesn't stop either of them from yelling at each other.

"What do you mean, Wally?" Roy is surprised that his voice is so calm because that silent rage is building up and he's not sure how long he can hold onto it anymore. He pushes himself up and picks himself up off the floor, but even his obvious height advantage and his age don't make Wally back down. Of course not; the boy has seen just as much as Roy has in terms of battle and the archer knows that some of the speedsters' rouges are big.

Wally narrows his eyes at Roy and there is ice in his voice when he speaks. "You know exactly what I mean and don't you dare even try to say otherwise."

"Any particular reason you were about to shoot up heroin?" Dick's voice asks and the disappointment is so…palpable in the boys' voice that Roy suddenly feels drained and even Wally loses some of his vigor.

"I-I" Roy falters and sinks to his chair, his face in his hands as he realizes just what he was about to do and _he still can't remember the reason why he was going to do it and why can't he just __**remember? **_"I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

"Exactly." Wally's voice is a hiss and Roy sees his friend clench and unclench his fists. Behind the venom, the archer can hear the disappointment, can hear the anger, but most importantly, can hear the fear. "You weren't thinking!"

Dick, ever so calm, lets more emotion into his voice and it scares the crap out of Roy. "…you know what this does to people, Roy. Why?"

Just that simple question is enough to break him. He doesn't know why, can't explain it and even if he did know, there's no way they would understand. Because even he doesn't. "I. Don't. _KNOW." _And then suddenly everything comes pouring out: the first time he wanted to use it, the second time, how he felt about being replaced and cast aside, all the hopes he had for becoming seen as an actual hero and…..

"I was supposed to be strong enough." He whispers.

And there is nothing, not ever, that Dick or Wally can say to comfort him. Because while they may have gotten rid of the drugs, they haven't even come close to getting Roy to face the real demons and that's the crux of it all. So they just stand there alongside their friend.

Because he _is _strong enough. Roy just needs Dick and Wally as reminders.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

.chary


	4. Teammates

**Legacies: **A Young Justice one-shot/drabble collection

_Teammates_  
>Because it takes a lot more than these secrets to tear them apart.<br>**Word Count: **947**  
>Pairings: <strong>None**  
><strong>**Rating: **K+  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Spoilers for "Usual Suspects".  
>Oh, and I didn't include the BIG secret, because, well, this focuses on the <em>core <em>Young Justice.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

PLEASE, _please _Review. I want to thank all those who have added me to alerts/favorites, but I especially want to thank Batmanfan2400 for being the sole reviewer right now.

* * *

><p>It's moments like this that Robin marvels at the notion of 'trust'. Ever since becoming Robin, trust has been given wholeheartedly to Batman, but with some others, it's been reserved. He has his own secrets and he keeps the others' out of respect and understanding, but now, after his teammates have come clean, it still astounds him how much stock mere <em>teens<em> are putting into one another.

He shouldn't be surprised, he chides himself. After all, they (with the exception of Rocket and arguable, Zatanna), have gone through more than enough with each other. Of course they should have trust in each other. However, he didn't really expect for this to be a day when they shared their secrets. And while he respects and admires the three for coming clean, he will still keep his skeleton in the closet; he'll save his identity for a much later date.

It's not his time to shine yet, after all.

Superboy's up first and the Kyrptonian (_half_ Kryptonian) is nervous. Understandably so, but Conner forces himself to remember that these are the ones who accepted him wholeheartedly and rescued him from Cadmus, who gave him another purpose to live and to fight besides for what he was programmed to do. To him, they are his family, have been so from the first day, even if it's taken him a long time to see it.

So he steels his nerves, and confesses to them. The origin of his parentage, the sudden acquisition of Kyrptonian powers….all of it. Of course, he hesitates slightly when he admits that Lex Luthor is his other donor; Conner is still frightened of rejection because it's always a possibility. Understandably, there is shock all around and he confesses further about it. Tells them about the summoning. He's afraid that they'll reject him now that they know he's part criminal. And will always be part criminal.

But he's not the only one.

Artemis decides that if Conner, freaking _Superboy_ can fess up, then she can come clean too. It's about damn time that she does, anyway. She knows that her heart rate is up past normal because while Conner may have had wiggle room for his parentage, she has almost no excuse. Her parents are villains, her sister is an assassin for the League of Shadows and Artemis has known that since she could understand the difference between good and bad. Her fear is that the team may not be as forgiving to her. But she knows that she'll feel slightly better about telling them the truth.

Even if it may cost her the spot on the team, their trust and their friendship.

She tries to reason with them, and she's glad she can tell the truth about the tracker from the last mission. However, her heart stops, maybe skips a beat when Robin says that _he knew_. The logical side of her mind, the one that's been overridden by her emotional one (how else would she find the courage to confess about this?) argues that this is _Robin_, trained by the freaking _Batman. _The World's Greatest Detective had to pass on something to his protégé, after all.

It's his words about her family never mattering that touches her. And she smiles softly both in relief and joy when he reminds her that she's one of them. _It never mattered. _

"So…who's next?"

M'gann shifts uncomfortably at Wally's question. She knows it's a joke, but her stomach is gnawing at her. Even if they have accepted Superboy and Artemis, the martian feels that her secret is a bit more than admitting to criminal heritage. She's allied herself with a criminal purposefully to keep them from finding out the truth; hers was choice, theirs was by birth. Maybe by telling them, her biggest fear will come true. The same fear that the other two shared: that rejection.

"I am." She's not shocked by the softness of her voice and her fingers curl deeper into her side. It's now or never time and she can only briefly glance up when she admits to being blackmailed by Queen Bee. M'gann keeps her gaze on the ground, not wanting to see the disappointment in her teammates' eyes when she tells them.

The breath she takes when she confesses that "bald M'gann" isn't her true form is one to ready herself. But she knows she can never be ready to tell them the truth, to show them her true form. Her eyes close and as she shifts, she can already _see _in her mind, their disgusted faces, and she can _see _Conner rejecting her. And already, her heart hurts.

She hears the gasps, and she knows that Conner wasn't one of them. But it's Aqualad that voices the fear that she's harbored and she confesses to it. Her life wasn't easy as a white martian and she wants them to know that she didn't want that same fate to befall her here, on Earth, where she could have had a new start.

It's Conner that matters to her right now, though. And when he takes her hand, she braces herself. But the only thing she feels is surprise when he tells her that he's known since before they dated. And she realizes that she's incredibly lucky. And silly. She should have never doubted them in the first place.

As expected, it's Wally who breaks the silence. "This is great, really, but…we've got villains who are expecting their _coerced_ heroes to meet them on Santa Prisca. What are we planning to do?"

The team exchanges looks and Aqualad smirks. "We do what we have always done. We work as a team to bring them down."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

.chary


	5. Burden

**Legacies: **A Young Justice one-shot/drabble collection

_Burden_  
>After discovering the true origin of his parentage, Conner is forced to come face to face with just exactly who he really is. And the results are unexpected.<em><br>_**Word Count: **408  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Notes: <strong>This disregards the previous drabble, "Teammates".  
>This was written a bit after "Agendas"<p>

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one~

* * *

><p>It doesn't look like it, and it doesn't seem like it, but Conner Kent walks a very fine line between good and evil. On the outside, he looks like Superman. Physically, his strength resembles the Man of Steel's. But inside? He's a mess. He sees the parts of his personality that mirror Lex's and he's not sure how he feels about that. Because on the inside, he feels more like Lex Luthor than Superman.<p>

He has the potential to be evil, just like every other being in the universe. But his sort of evil is more prominent. The crimes of a father are _in _the son, are part of him, but so are the good deeds of the other father. Conner doesn't know which side to follow.

On the one hand, his good side, from Superman, is where his original purpose lies and is carried…right? To make sure that Superman would keep the morals of the good and right, to keep to the light and all that. Wasn't that why he, _Project Kr, _was created and given powers that mirrored the Man of Steel's? He had ever right to be on the good side. He _looked _more like Superman's son than anything, he had the same powers as Superman, and he even shared the same part of his name. Conner Kent was, _is_, Superboy. And he was good. _Right?_

Wrong.

Conner had no one to admit this to but Wolf and Sphere, but he felt more _bad_ than good at times. Especially now. And it didn't bother him as much as it should have. There were no word to describe how he felt when he was given access to the full range of his Kryptonian powers. Freedbom, maybe, but even that didn't fully encompass his feelings. It was….wondeful, to say the least. _Powerful._ Like nothing to could defeat him. And he knows that power is a strong gift, a dangerous one. He likes it too much to care. The only that leaves a sour taste in his mouth is the fact that he has Luthor to thank for that.

It's so, so hard to acknowledge, but he _is_ more Luthor's son at times. The doesn't feel anything about that statement. He knows he should, but he's received more attention from someone 'bad' than someone 'good'. Conner wants, no, he _needs_ time to think.

The remaining shields are burning in his pocket.

Time is not a luxury he has.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

****.chary


	6. Rush

**Legacies: **A Young Justice one-shot/drabble collection

_Rush_  
>When he runs, he doesn't want to stop.<br>**Word Count: **954  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Wally West and the Flash family in general hold a special place in my heart. Just saying.  
>This does draw a lot of elements from the comic books, especially "The Flash: Rebirth" but should be pretty easy to follow.<br>I do admit though, I feel a lot better after getting a Wally-centric shot out. :D

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

* * *

><p>The goggles go on last; they always do. He has no particular explanation, no particular reason for it; he's just done it that way since the beginning. They rest comfortable on the top of his head as he snaps them on. Suit, gloves, boots, goggles. That's how it's been since the day he became Kid Flash.<p>

Wally observes himself in the mirror. He's supposed to meet up with the Flash, his Uncle Barry, in a bit for patrol, but he isn't as quick to leave the house as is usual. It's rare for Wally to take in his reflection, always being on the move and he wants to indulge himself just this once.

Besides, Uncle Barry is notorious for being late.

There is no significant difference between Wally West pre-accident and Wally West post-accident. He's still got that wild red hair, those mischievous green eyes, the hundreds of freckles, and a mouth that lands him in trouble with an attitude to match. He's grown like any adolescent boy should, appetite included. He studies hard, works hard, and goofs off like the best of them on any given day of the week. Maybe he's a bit brighter when it comes to math and science, but he also struggles in certain classes like the other high school students.

But Wally _knows_ that the changes in him aren't visible, because they're not completely physical. He actually prefers it that way. Becoming Kid Flash was the best moment in his life thus far, and becoming part of the Young Justice is somewhere on that list of great moments. Hey, he's had other milestones in his life and they take importance over the YJ in his memories. There's a quiet sparkle evident in his eyes when he's in costume, an almost undetectable confidence about him when he's Kid Flash. Sure, he's frustrated when he has to downplay his abilities to dissociate Wally West from Kid Flash (he doesn't care who you are: getting pelted by rubber red balls _hurts_), but he understands why and he accepts it.

Because being the ordinary sophomore in high school is a small price to pay for the gift he has been given. Including access to the _speed force._

Wally calls out a brief goodbye to his parents and he's out the door and on his way to the meeting point before they can so much as even formulate a reply.

There is a silent energy that thrums as he runs and he lets out a relaxed breath as his feet pound on the ground and the world whirls by him. Even at this speed, he can discern every detail of the scenery that he's passing by and if he really focuses, he can barely make out the ripple in space that leads to the speed force.

When he runs, he feels the energy leak from the speed force and into him. That energy is in every step he takes, in every beat of his heart, and in every fiber of his being. He is addicted to this energy and he draws and craves his power from it. Ever since being first struck by lightning, he has been connected to the speed force and he can't imagine a life without it, refuses to even try.

Wally can't _explain_ the speed force, it's before his time. That is Uncle Barry's legacy, because even Jay Garrick, the original Flash, didn't have it. But Wally doesn't have to explain it because he understands it. He understands the fact that the speed force transcends time and space and is _all _of time and space. He understands that he is one of the lucky few, a speedster, who can say that he shares a connection with the speed force. _That_ is why he rejects magic, because if the speed force is everything, and magic has no connection to it, then magic is _nothing_. The scientist side of him, the logical side is put to rest when it comes to this energy; the speed force is what helps define those like him, those who run.

Because when he runs, when that connection is opened up to him, it makes him feel complete, _whole_. Like nothing he's ever imagine and experienced. And that's why he runs, because to lose that feeling is like losing a part of him, part of who he is and it hurts. When he's not running, all he can think about is that energy, that feeling of completeness. And when he _is _running, all he can focus on is how fast he can go, how far he can push himself before he becomes a part of that energy. It doesn't scare him; he's ready to embrace it.

He skids to a stop at the meeting point and allows himself a moment to catch his breath. Wally isn't exhausted; this quick commute is barely a drop in the bucket of what he and the Flash (_not _Uncle Barry while in costume) will run on a daily basis. The moment is to allow his heart to calm down, to let the excitement in him quell slightly. He is here as a professional, or as professional as a teen 'sidekick' can be.

A nearby clock chimes and he smirks to himself. The Flash is late. Another few seconds pass by and a red blur stops next to him. "What are you grinning about?" The Flash asks, and behind the opaque eyes, there is a twinkle in blue eyes.

Kid Flash snaps on his goggles, the excitement in his own eyes hardly dulled by the protective eye gear. "I'm just itching to run."

They both are, because they feel that call, can hear it. And they're ready and willing to respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

****.chary


	7. Identity

Identity  
>When he looks in the mirror, he knows what he sees, but he's not sure it's really him.<p>

**Word Count: **556  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Spoilers for "Auld Acquaintances".  
>When I first saw the episode, I couldn't believe it. And then I gained some respect for the creators. You gotta admit: that was clever of them. Anyway, just my thoughts on the finale~.<br>On a side note, everyone else hear about Wonder Girl? Cassandra's gonna shake things up.

**Disc****laimer: **See chapter one~

* * *

><p>A clone. From Cadmus.<p>

The truth had been easy to understand. Accepting it was a different story. For the past three years, he hadn't been his own self, had instead lived off the life of another person, had taken his place for the sole reason of betraying them for the League, to work for Vandal Savage. The real Roy Harper was somewhere out there, dead or alive, he wasn't sure. He was just a clone, a tool, a means to an end. That was the easy part to understand.

He stood in front of the mirror of the apartment he rents. The red hair, the blue eyes….everything's there, everything's real. But none of it is the truth. Each cell, each fiber of his being has been a lie. He's stolen the identity of someone else, someone who's been god knows where for so long. That's what makes a mole so great: the fact that the mole doesn't even know he's the mole.

He grimaces and briefly wonders if the original him looks the same way when he grimaces. He wonders what the original Roy would think, would do, would _say_ when he sees what they've done to his DNA. And if, no _when_ they find the original, what will happen to _him_? What will happen to the person who has become Red Arrow? There are too many questions and not enough answers.

He doesn't like that.

The knuckles on his hands turn white as he grips the sink hard and he drops his gaze down to his hands for a moment. None of this is him, but at the same time, all of it _is_. He remembers everything that he shouldn't: Dad dying in a forest fire, being adopted by Brave Bow and being part of the Tachini Tribe. He remembers the pain he felt when he lost another father, and the joy he felt when Ollie became his adoptive father.

But none of that is his. It's all a lie.

He sinks to the floor, holding his head in between his hands. This is a twisted case of identity theft, far beyond anything that any government in the world could ever pull from any file. At least Superboy has his own identity, he's not a rip-off of Superman and Lex Luthor, he's his own person. Him? He doesn't even know what to call himself! Roy doesn't fit him anymore; it's not his name. Never has been and never will be.

He doesn't know where to go from here. Green Arrow and Black Canary's comforting words have fallen on deaf ears. But he knows where to start.

With considerable effort, he picks himself up off the floor and looks at his reflection again. It may not be his reflection, but right now, it is his life and it is his choice. Tentatively, he picks the domino mask up and slips it on, reminding himself that while he was not the only one wronged in this scenario; he is the only one now who can make it right.

The quiver of arrows, he slings on his back and the bow he grips tighter than ever. He may not know what will become of him later, or if he'll ever have to find out. But the real Roy Harper is out there.

And he's going to find him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>  
>Even if it's just a word or two. Please.<p>

.chary


	8. Encouragement

**Legacies: **A Young Justice one-shot/drabble collection

_Encouragement_  
>Things are far from okay, but this is a start.<br>**Word Count: **886  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Takes place after "Auld Acquaintances" and is a focus on the Clark/Conner father/son relationship or lack thereof.  
>They may be OOC...severely.<p>

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

* * *

><p>The diner is cozy, out of the way. It's one of those places you really need to look for or know about to find. It's one of those places where waitresses and waiters know everyone's names and orders, know about their family life. The kind of diner where the cook knows how each person likes their orders, but still manages to add that personal touch to the food. Where the booths and stools are aged and used because so many people have come and gone, but that's okay because there's a sense of home and love in the seats.<p>

It's the diner that Clark Kent takes his son, Conner Kent, after the Young Justice has single handedly helped rescue the Justice League.

There's two slices of apple pie, one cup of coffee and one water, but no words. Around the two raven haired metas, there's soft chatter and laughs, every word being picked up by their super-hearing. Between them, there is silence and a small tendril of smoke from the coffee mug. There is tension, however, thick and awkward, palpable.

Clark attempts to break it. Clearing his throat, the Man of Steel shifts, picks up his fork and points at the pie. "You should try that before the ice cream melts. It's good. Well, not as good as Ma Kent's, but…" He shrugs.

Conner blinks.

"Er right." Clark takes a bite and chews slowly, the pie thick in his mouth, and he looks around, at anywhere but his son before swallows. He can't put off the inevitable (his mind jumps to Lois Lane and how long he's put off telling her about his alter-ego; he squashes the thought and returns to the person sitting across from him). "So…Conner…" He glances at the boy who looks just like him. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

Conner blinks.

Clark nods slowly. "Okay…" He wonders how Batman has managed to do this. And then the question answers itself. He's Batman. "Conner, I…I know that I haven't exactly been, well, an _ideal_ father, but-"

Conner scoffs before he can help it. There's a soft, "That's an understatement."

Two sets of blue eyes go wide. Conner looks frightened, having forgotten that Clark does have superhearing. Clark can't help but smile. _Finally,_ he gets a reaction. It's not the most positive one, but it's a reaction nonetheless. Clark sees the fear on the boy's face.

"It's fine, Conner. I deserve that. It's taken me a while, but I realize, you _are _my son. It was…wrong of me to ever run away from that.

"Did…" Conner hesitates. "Did Batman put you up to this?" He finally asks. "Because I…I get it, you know. I wouldn't want me either." He says bitterly, his fists clenching on the table. His eyes are glaring at the pie so intensely that it's a wonder that any heat vision hasn't kicked in yet.

"Bru-Batman." Clark quickly amends, "_did_ have a hand in me coming to my senses, yes." He admits. "But the choice was mine."

Conner's blue eyes search his own and seconds tick by before his son sighs. "…this isn't fair to you." He says quietly and he stand, looking at the table downcast. "I'm only half your son. Lex-Lex Luthor is the other half." He breathes out.

Clark is surprised. Not at the news, but at the fact that Conner had enough courage and honesty to admit to that, something that was big and something that the clone knew could play into Clark's decision into keeping him as a son. "Conner," Clark reaches across the table to place his hand over Conner's. The boy looks up bewildered. "It's okay. Batman told me."

"And…you're willing to accept me anyway." It's a statement not a question and it's one filled with awe and suspicion.

"It speaks volumes about my character if Luthor could be a better father, doesn't it?" He says jokingly and Conner sits hesitantly. "Besides, Ma and Pa Kent have been dying to meet you. They'd kick me out of the house if they knew I rejected you because of your parentage. We can't help who we are, son."

The word feels foreign on his tongue and, from the way Conner's eyes brighten up, it's foreign to the boy too, but it feels right to both of them. Clark smiles softly and picks up his fork again. This meeting needs to be the first of many because one meeting won't be enough to fix the wrongs that he has committed against Conner, but it's a start.

"So, wanna tell me how the team managed to fight us off? I have to admit, that Kryptonite? Clever." Clark says as way of changing the subject.

The tension subsides and Conner's grin is cocky. "Thank Robin for that. That kid's a crazy as his mentor. In the good way, of course." He picks up his fork and begins to dig into his slice of pie as well. The ice cream has melted, but it still tastes delicious.

Conversation becomes slightly easier after that. They've got a long way to go but it's a new year, and this new start is what both of them need.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, <em>please<em>, review?**

.chary


	9. Sacrifice

**Legacies: **A Young Justice one-shot/drabble collection

_Sacrifice  
><em>Even five years later, she wished she didn't know that the word truly meant.

**Word Count: **260  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>None  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Someone said that I should do one for Zatanna or Rocket. I chose Zatanna.  
>This is technically in "Invasion".<br>What a season opener, huh? :D  
><strong>Disclaimer: See chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>At 18, Zatanna Zatara has seen and done more than any <em>normal<em> young woman her age should have. But compared to the others in the 'business', she is still young, inexperienced, naïve…

Innocent.

She wants to yell at them for that. She'd done just as much as any member in the Justice League. At too young an age, she has inflicted pain, been hurt, has spent her life in constant danger. Ever since she was 13, Zatanna has known what it's like to work so close to a team that you think of them as family, to hurt when they hurt, to be joyful when they are.

And like so many others, Zatanna understands too clearly and too painfully the feeling of regret.

She lost her innocence that day, November 6, a day that will forever be engraved into her memory. That day, her world was shattered and the _true_ life of a hero was revelaed to her. To be a hero meant making the sacrifices no one sle could, to save those you loved at any cost. And she had thought she'd understood that.

But she had been so wrong.

For five years, that regret gnawed at her on the inside, and it still _does._ Because the repercussions of her choice in that one moment greet her in every League meeting and on some League missions. The choice she made replays over and over in her nightmares, plaguing her every moment as a never ending reminder.

The price of being a father and a hero is too damn high.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE review!<strong>

**.**chary


	10. Messenger

**Legacies: **A Young Justice one-shot/drabble collection

_Messenger_  
>He knows someone's got to do it. He just doesn't want to be the one to break the news..<br>**Word Count: **1,280**  
>Pairings: <strong>Wally/Artemis**  
><strong>**Rating: **T for some languange  
><strong>Notes: <strong>EDIT:  
>So...I didn't finish the episode when I'd first written this as my friend so kindly informed me on Sunday.<br>Just think of this as an AU chapter?

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

* * *

><p>Dick's heart is heavy as he approaches the home in Palo Alto. It's night and the stars are shining, not a cloud in the sky as the moonlight spills out. He wishes he was here on better terms and he shuffles uncomfortably. By all other means, he'd want to see his best friend, if he can even call Wally that. So much has transpired between them and the team in the past five years, Dick wonders if he can still attest that label to the retired speedster.<p>

His footfalls are slow and deliberate as he finally reaches the door, though every part of Dick has wished to postpone this as long as possible. And he raps on the door, once, twice and lets the echo carry as he calls Wally. There is no doubt in Dick's mind that the redhead is awake; he knew that Artemis was going on a mission and he would have stayed to wait for her return.

A return that will come only in a casket.

There's the sound of a lock unlatching and Wally pulls open the door, allowing more light to spill out and confusion colors the freckled face of one Wally West. The appearance of his old teammate and sort of friend has him faltering. His brows furrow and come together as his green eyes take in the fact that it's Dick, not Artemis, in front of him. His stance changes and he finally asks, "Dick?"

The once Robin smiles, though it feels forced and somewhat saddened. "Hey,Wally."

"Uh, not to be rude, man, but what are you doing here?"

"It's about..." Dick swallows heavily, "Artemis."

And just like that, Wally knows without Dick saying anything else. The weight of the news takes an immediate toll on the redhead and he slumps along the door frame, eyes unfocused and body sluggish as he shakes his head slowly.

"No...no...nonononononono!" The disbelieving smile on his face is replaced by anger and hurt as he slams his fist against the door, knuckles white.

Dick takes a hesitant step forward and lifts his hand to try and comfort Wally. The retired speedster slaps it away and turns into the house, his hands running through his red hair and gripping it tightly. Without an invitation, Dick follows, letting silence fall between them as Wally tries his hardest to accept the news.

The retired speedster is walking circles in the middle of the living space and Dick feels as lost as he does right now. "Wally…."

"She's not dead! She can't be!" Wally exclaims and there's a hysterical tilt to his voice as he stops his frantic pacing and grabs Dick by the shoulders. "Dick, she can't be dead. This- this is just a super elaborate early April Fool's Day prank, right?" His green eyes are pleading and that hopeful smile is back.

"Wally…" The raven haired young man sighs heavily and places his hands on Wally's own shoulders, gently pushing him away and guides him to the green couch. He sits the retired speedster down, keeping his hand on his shoulder. "Wally…she's gone."

"No. I refuse to believe that." He shakes his head and fixes Dick with a glare. "How are you positive? You've been wrong once, Dick."

"Connor couldn't hear her heart and M'gann couldn't pick up any traces. We took her back to the Cave for confirmation. She's not coming back, Wally." His grip on his shoulder tightens slightly. "I'm sorry."

The silence falls between them once more and Wally stares forward, twiddling his fingers as the seconds tick by. In his mind, Dick knows, that Wally is going through all the scenarios that could have occurred and the possible perpetrators. The almost undetectable flicker in his green eyes gives it away. The retired speedster is thinking at too fast a rate for Dick to keep up, so he stays and keeps his friend company.

"Who was it?" Wally's voice is cold, but there's the hint of something beneath it and Dick knows all too well what it is: the need for revenge.

"I can't tell you that." He replies calmly, coolly. He knows the situation; he's been in Wally's shoes before, but unlike Wally, Dick had to watch the people he loved die before him. He knows what is going through Wally right now. The redhead will feel anger at the death, hurt towards himself at whatever issues he and Artemis may have left unresolved before this night and he will always regret not telling her more what he felt for her. He will always wonder what would have happened if he did one thing differently.

It's the same feeling Dick felt as he watched his parents fall to their death.

"Why?" There's a growl in Wally's voice and Dick refuses to bend under the anger.

"You know why." Dick knows Wally as well. He knows that the retired speedster will put on his costume and run; he'll run until he finds Kaldur and won't stop running until he brings their ex-teammate to justice. But Dick knows that it won't do Wally any good. Revenge isn't the answer to anything and if Wally completes this revenge, it will only make the redhead a lesser person. Because revenge changes people. It morphs and twists them into something dark and evil. Makes them worse people.

Wally yells in frustration and punches the sofa, his eyes full on glaring at Dick. "You're supposed to be my_ friend_, Dick! And you were supposed to be hers!" He grabs the raven haired boy by the collar and grip tightly. "TELL ME!"

Dick wraps his hands around Wally's wrists and pries him away. "I can't tell you and you know that this is the reason why. She knew what she was getting into when she did this. I didn't want her to die either, Wally."

"You bastard." Wally snarls and he pushes away Dick and stands, grabbing a book off the table and chucks it at the wall. "Stop acting so damn heartless and tell me who killed her! It's what she would have wanted!"

"No it's not. So don't even try to guilt trip me." Dick snaps back. "Artemis wouldn't want you to know because she wouldn't want you to be consumed by this!" He's on his feet now and the two are glaring at each other. "She'd want you to accept her death and move on! Not be overtaken by revenge and ruin yourself!"

Wally stops and narrows his eyes at Dick. "Is that Artemis talking or you?" He asks coldly.

Dick falters. "Both." He finally answers. "Wally, I really am sorry. About everything. But you know that I can't tell you." He says it as a whisper, but it's so quiet in the room that it comes off as completely audible anyway.

Part of Dick thinks Wally should be grateful. He wasn't there when the blade pierced her skin and bled her to death. He wasn't there to see the heartless look on Kaldur's face as he watched his ex-teammate bleed to death by a wound he caused. He wasn't there when Dick tried his damnedest to keep her alive with CPR. He wasn't there when Connor and M'gann confirmed the death with disbelief in their voice.

He makes for the door when Wally stops him with five words: "It was Kaldur, wasn't it?"

Dick doesn't ask how he reached that conclusion and he doesn't confirm or deny it. All he does is leave the house.

Tonight, Dick won't mourn the loss of just one teammate. He'll mourn the loss of a teammate and a friend. Because they've lost more than an archer tonight. They've also lost Wally.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

.chary


End file.
